meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 065
7:11:23 PM Ceiling Cat: K then. You guys abruptly found out that you were on a dreaming plane, which resulted in a strange diversion into one of Gnamak's dreams. 7:23:25 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation didn't want to spend too much time on this plane, and so he jumps out pretty quickly. 7:25:36 PM Ceiling Cat: So as you guys brace yourselves for the jump, you find it's rather less jarring than usual. 7:25:48 PM Ceiling Cat: No one falls unconscious. 7:26:38 PM Quintilian: That's... not so bad. 7:27:00 PM Janis: Janis nods 7:27:15 PM Wynn: Nation, did you get an upgrade? 7:27:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Hey, it worked. 7:29:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: I just tried remodulating the swarmfoam generators that I usually use to keep you guys from turning inside out and stuff. I extended the effect to protect your minds and perceptions. 7:29:47 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Can't promise there won't be side-effects, but. 7:30:08 PM Janis: ......he's doing that thing again. With all the words. Lots of words. 7:30:13 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:30:15 PM Quintilian: ... what sort of side-effects? 7:30:24 PM Quintilian: Quintilian eyes Janis curiously. 7:30:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: No idea. I suspect you'll know if you experience them. 7:30:48 PM Janis: Janis looks at Quint "...what?" 7:31:21 PM Quintilian: What thing with the words? 7:31:53 PM Janis: He says a lot of stuff that tells me nothing, when he could say a little and explain everything. 7:33:25 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: 'Turning inside out and stuff' was me dumbing it down for you. 7:33:59 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: It's hard enough using your stupid language to describe things that aren't really descibable. I try my best. 7:34:05 PM Janis: It doesn't really matter. I just accept it and move on. 7:34:46 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll Sense Motive everyone. 7:34:54 PM Quintilian: It's fine. I understood most of it. 7:35:07 PM Janis: ((5)) 7:35:13 PM Quintilian: ((14.)) 7:35:27 PM Wynn: (24.) 7:37:16 PM Wynn: I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, Nation. It's just hard sometimes to understand when you're speaking so high above our experience and understanding. 7:37:34 PM Quintilian: They're not trained for it. 7:37:43 PM Wynn: Not at all. 7:38:32 PM Quintilian: ... besides, I hardly think it's possible to articulate how much of an improvement that was over the usual effect. 7:38:59 PM Janis: Not passing out and envisioning your worst nightmares is always a plus. 7:39:22 PM Wynn: Agreed. 7:39:28 PM Wynn: Shall we go see where we are? 7:39:40 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 7:39:43 PM Janis: Sure 7:39:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Voidspace. I need to refuel. 7:40:25 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: That means I need to eat food, basically. 7:40:29 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Me need eat. 7:40:44 PM Janis: Janis shoots the ceiling a look. 7:40:45 PM Janis: Got it. 7:40:47 PM Janis: Thanks. 7:40:59 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 7:41:12 PM Quintilian: ... maybe I'll show her some of the technical aspects of your design. Just the basics. 7:43:38 PM Ceiling Cat: No reply! 7:43:53 PM Janis: Ok...maybe. Some time. 7:44:05 PM Janis: Janis seems a little groggy. 7:45:37 PM Ceiling Cat: So! What do you guys do next? 7:45:50 PM Janis: Janis eats some nice fruit 7:46:10 PM Ceiling Cat: I'm not pushing you into anything, you're not waking up anywhere in any new bodies, it's all up to you this time 7:48:09 PM Wynn: Wynn continues shining her shield. She is wearing her spiffy new mithral breastplate though! Pretty much all the time unless she has time to change into her battleplate. 7:48:40 PM Quintilian: Not getting much sleep? 7:48:43 PM Quintilian: Quintilian eyes Janis. 7:49:02 PM Wynn: Did any of us last night? 7:49:07 PM Janis: Well, I dreamed I was in a giant mouth and Gnarmak wanted to impale me. 7:49:16 PM Janis: Not good sleep material. 7:49:43 PM Quintilian: ... it doesn't sound like it, no. 7:50:58 PM Janis: .......... 7:51:22 PM Janis: I thought I didn't like dentists before. 7:51:25 PM Janis: Janis shudders 7:51:47 PM Wynn: I wonder why some of us shared the dream and others didn't. 7:51:58 PM Wynn: Valerian seemed to be sleeping just fine. 7:52:09 PM Janis: ................. 7:52:41 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 7:53:15 PM Janis: I hung out with Talas a bit. She's a very relaxing person when she's not trying to kill you. 7:53:45 PM Quintilian: I don't remember any dreams. 7:54:15 PM Wynn: When you sleep, do you always become Valerian, or does it depend on who you are when you go to sleep? 7:57:23 PM Quintilian: It depends on who I am when I go to sleep. ... and occasionally I wake up someone else. 7:58:14 PM Wynn: ....glad I know about that then. That could have been very hard to explain. 7:59:12 PM Quintilian: Not often anymore. 7:59:16 PM Janis: I am not sure how much of this I wanna be around for. 7:59:29 PM Wynn: How much of what? 7:59:39 PM Janis: Bedtime stuff. 7:59:43 PM Janis: With you two. 8:00:07 PM Wynn: .....he just helps me sleep without nightmares. 8:00:30 PM Janis: ...uh huh... 8:00:38 PM Wynn: Dropped the ball last night, though. 8:00:44 PM Janis: Clearly. 8:01:18 PM Wynn: If there was anything else happening, it would not be a topic of conversation held publicly. 8:01:45 PM Janis: So Talas an I planted some flowers. 8:01:48 PM Janis: That was nice. 8:01:59 PM Wynn: Oh? 8:02:04 PM Janis: Yep. 8:02:48 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in. "Hey, guys." 8:02:56 PM Janis: Hi Nilani. 8:03:04 PM Janis: Let me guess. Didn't sleep well last night? 8:03:06 PM Wynn: Nilani. 8:03:14 PM Quintilian: What kind of flowers? 8:03:51 PM Nilani: Yeah, tooth dream. You guys, too? 8:04:10 PM Janis: Red roses. 8:04:10 PM Wynn: Wynn nods 8:04:20 PM Janis: Yep. 8:06:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Suddenly, there's a flash of blue light and a man with crimson skin and hair that seems to be made of fire appears in the midst of the four of you. "Excuse me! Is this where I buy extracts?" 8:07:12 PM Nilani: Gah! 8:07:13 PM Wynn: No? 8:07:34 PM Janis: Extracts of what? 8:07:35 PM Nilani: Extracts of what? 8:07:46 PM Janis: Jinks! No backsies! 8:07:59 PM Nilani: Nilani snrks. 8:09:14 PM Ceiling Cat: He looks from face to face. "Extract of arrogance, specifically. I need some for this spell I'm working on, and... you people have no idea what I'm talking about. You're not part of the bazaar, are you?" 8:09:21 PM Quintilian: No. 8:09:38 PM Quintilian: ... probably plenty of arrogance floating around freeform, though. 8:09:40 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: Oh, my, I am *dreadfully* sorry. 8:09:43 PM Janis: ...Nation, are you sure we're in voidspace? 8:10:14 PM Janis: Janis turns to the man "You're not a side effect, are you?" 8:10:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: Please, please accept my humblest apologies! How rude I must seem. 8:11:40 PM Ceiling Cat: The man looks at Janis. "I do not believe so." 8:11:45 PM Wynn: Ok, but how did you get here? 8:11:51 PM Quintilian: You haven't tried to kill us yet, so there's that. 8:13:07 PM Ceiling Cat: He frowns. "I teleported. I must not have been concentrating correctly on the spell, though. Voidspace can wreak havoc on teleportational spells." 8:14:06 PM Ceiling Cat: He pats down his orange and red robes. "Please, by way of apology..." He draws out some slips of paper and hands them to Wynn. 8:14:12 PM Quintilian: A powerful mage, then. I don't suppose you know much about curses. 8:15:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: I don't know about powerful. I know a little about curses, it's not an area of expertise, though. 8:15:26 PM Wynn: Wynn takes them. 8:15:57 PM Janis: Can you extract arrogance from someone? 8:16:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: Those are vouchers for the bazaar. 10% off selected vendors and entertainments! Quite a bargain. 8:16:44 PM Ceiling Cat: He looks at Janis. "You can extract anything from anything, if you know how." 8:17:02 PM Janis: Janis ponders this. 8:18:32 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: Anyway! Thank you for your understanding. I assure you I will be more careful in the future! 8:18:36 PM Ceiling Cat: He bamfs out. 8:18:56 PM Janis: .....huh...well... 8:19:03 PM Janis: Janis looks at the voucher 8:19:24 PM Wynn: Wynn sets them on the table and continues pampering her shield. 8:19:36 PM Janis: Nation, how long until you can jump again? 8:19:40 PM Nilani: Well, that certainly happened. 8:20:20 PM Ceiling Cat: You know from experience it usually takes him at least a day to fill up, maybe more. 8:20:55 PM Janis: ...Any chance we could find this bazaar? 8:21:06 PM Janis: I'd like to see how these people extract stuff. 8:21:13 PM Quintilian: I think I'd rather not have my arrogance removed. 8:21:25 PM Janis: Maybe they can extract other things. 8:21:32 PM Quintilian: Like what? 8:21:43 PM Janis: I dunno. Bad stuff. 8:21:45 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Janis. "Guilt?" 8:21:57 PM Janis: Yeah, or pain, loathing, you know general stuff. 8:22:04 PM Janis: Janis looks slightly shifty. 8:22:07 PM Quintilian: Curses. 8:22:19 PM Janis: ...are you cursed? 8:22:33 PM Janis: Like, outside of the larger Nation curse. 8:23:28 PM Janis: Or is this that curse? 8:23:35 PM Quintilian: This is that curse. 8:23:52 PM Janis: I'm betting they can't remove that curse. 8:24:04 PM Janis: If the Gods couldn't, I don't think we'll find a guy at a bazaar. 8:24:08 PM Janis: Janis perks up. 8:24:20 PM Janis: But, hey, you never know. I say we head there. 8:25:19 PM Quintilian: If Nation doesn't mind. ... he's hungry. Don't forget he's a person. 8:25:30 PM Janis: I meant afterwards. 8:25:58 PM Janis: Meantime, I'll go hang in the library. 8:26:02 PM Janis: Janis does so 8:26:22 PM Wynn: ....she seems to be spending a lot of time alone lately. 8:26:57 PM Quintilian: Mf. She's afraid we're going to start snogging right in front of her. 8:30:50 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar comes into the galley. "Have you guys looked out the window?" 8:31:11 PM Wynn: To see voidspace? 8:32:12 PM Quintilian: Is it full of stars? 8:32:27 PM Ceiling Cat: Iskandar: So very jaded. 'BORING, seen it before, it only offers countless changing vistas displaying the breadth and beauty of the multiverse'. No, not to see Voidspace, to see the *thousands* of ships hanging in Voidspace. 8:32:41 PM Quintilian: Quintilian blinks. 8:32:59 PM Wynn: ... no, we haven't. 8:33:01 PM Quintilian: Quintilian heads to the um... viewing.... bay thing. We have one! Right? 8:33:07 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the window. 8:33:32 PM Nilani: Nilani follows along. 8:33:47 PM Quintilian: I hadn't realized any other ships were in Voidspace. 8:34:32 PM Ceiling Cat: You go up to the viewing dome, and you see the vista of voidspace, which this time looks like this http://www3.artflakes.com//artwork/products/321933/cols/monolith.jpg 8:35:39 PM Wynn: ...is that a planet exploding? 8:35:39 PM Ceiling Cat: But more than that, there are countless ships hanging out there, around a larger, central construction, wwhich looks like a bunch of platforms attached to the various ships. 8:36:03 PM Quintilian: ... what is that. 8:36:14 PM Wynn: I guess that's the bazaar. 8:37:28 PM Janis: Janis enters 8:37:33 PM Janis: What's everyone up to? 8:38:12 PM Janis: Janis looks out the window 8:38:15 PM Quintilian: That must be the bazaar. 8:38:18 PM Janis: Cooooooooool. 8:38:27 PM Quintilian: Now we're going to go there and everyone there will be demons. 8:38:38 PM Quintilian: ... and not cuddly ones, like Fred. 8:38:49 PM Janis: Fire guy seemed cool. 8:39:15 PM Janis: Also, really? YOU are the one throwing a whole species under a bus? 8:39:21 PM Wynn: ....you're all clearly making me soft. I didn't even think to "look" at him when he showed up. 8:39:45 PM Quintilian: I mentioned Fred. 8:40:08 PM Janis: Yeah, as...like...an exception. 8:40:22 PM Quintilian: There are exceptions. 8:40:51 PM Ceiling Cat: Everyone roll... um. Notice. 8:41:07 PM Janis: ((12, lowest possible score)) 8:41:15 PM Quintilian: ((1)) 8:41:16 PM Janis: ((Janis is still really groggy you guys)) 8:41:27 PM Wynn: (18) 8:41:48 PM Nilani: (( 23 )) 8:47:41 PM Nilani: If I'm correct, this seems to be some sort of neutral area. I can pick out ships from both Utlan-Tari and Mehrit, as well as a Neogi ship, over there. 8:47:59 PM Wynn: Hmph. 8:48:07 PM Nilani: I suggest we stay away from that one, nevertheless. 8:48:45 PM Janis: Is there a way we can get over there? 8:51:30 PM Wynn: Nation can probably open a door. 8:53:35 PM Janis: Janis looks up pityingly to the great lord Nation "Nation, can you open a door to the bazaar?" 8:54:03 PM Wynn: ...I better go put my real armor on. 8:54:18 PM Quintilian: I'll help. 8:54:20 PM Quintilian: ... if you want. 8:54:29 PM Wynn: Sure. Thanks. 8:54:42 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to do that. 8:55:03 PM Janis: Janis goes to grab her bow and her hawk 8:55:12 PM Ceiling Cat: Easy enough! 8:57:37 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Portal's ready. 8:58:03 PM Janis: Janis runs, fully geared up to the door 8:58:24 PM Ceiling Cat: You avoid the two portals with the blinking lights, I assume. 8:58:25 PM Nilani: Thanks, Nation! 8:58:35 PM Nilani: Nilani heads on over. 8:58:38 PM Janis: ((M'yep)) 8:58:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: You're welcome. 8:59:26 PM Janis: Thanks Nation. 8:59:57 PM Quintilian: You're not even giving us a chance to thank you. Do you want us to bring anything back for you? 9:01:41 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Nothing I need here. Also... be careful. Don't sign anything. Or accept anything unless you're sure they're without strings attached. The Fey love frequenting these bazaars. 9:02:06 PM Wynn: Janis, you have the vouchers, just in case, right? 9:02:18 PM Janis: Janis pulls them out "Yeppers!" 9:04:03 PM Wynn: Let's go then. Stay together. 9:04:08 PM Quintilian: ... think one of them would tempt a mortal into going to a bazaar just to turn up in a different guise to scam them? 9:04:22 PM Janis: We'll be careful. 9:04:28 PM Wynn: It's possible. 9:05:20 PM Janis: Janis opens the door 9:06:11 PM Ceiling Cat: Nation: Not likely. I'm not part of the bazaar. 9:06:29 PM Janis: Janis does not open the door 9:06:49 PM Ceiling Cat: You can open it fine, if you want. 9:06:57 PM Quintilian: Quintilian waits for Wynn to go first. 9:06:59 PM Wynn: Wynn goes through the door! 9:07:15 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn, shooting out ahead of her if possible. 9:07:26 PM Ceiling Cat: ((Just gimme a chance to address everyone. :p )) 9:07:36 PM Wynn: What happened to we'll be careful? 9:08:14 PM Ceiling Cat: It opens into what seems to be a dedicated 'portal' area, lots of people coming and going through various portals. 9:09:08 PM Quintilian: Quintilian gets out of the way! 9:09:30 PM Janis: Janis looks around for signs 9:09:52 PM Ceiling Cat: There are all kinds of signs in a variety of languages. Where are you trying to get? 9:10:07 PM Nilani: Nilani tries not to be in anyone's way. 9:10:30 PM Janis: ((Shops, mainly those dealing in alchemy involving emotions)). 9:11:18 PM Wynn: Janis, if you run off, we're leaving you here. 9:11:34 PM Janis: I'm not going anywhere, I'm just looking. 9:11:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Well, the sections of the bazaar seem to seperated by the type of goods being sold. Alchemists are this way, magical items are that way, food is that way, etc. 9:12:18 PM Quintilian: ... I don't think it's healthy to deal with your emotions by extracting them. 9:12:55 PM Janis: I'm not...what are you talking about? 9:14:33 PM Janis: How about we check out the Alchemists? 9:14:39 PM Janis: I bet they have cool stuff. 9:14:49 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 9:15:12 PM Quintilian: Extract of arrogance and the like. ... I suppose it's more of a personality trait than an emotion, but still. 9:15:58 PM Janis: I just wanna see what arrogance looks like. How you bottle it and stuff. 9:16:58 PM Janis: Besides, what else do you guys have to do today? 9:17:11 PM Wynn: I'm just here to keep the rest of you out of trouble. 9:17:35 PM Janis: Janis slowly heads for Alchemy, making sure the others are with her. 9:17:50 PM Janis: Not leaving the group. This is me not leaving the group. 9:18:30 PM Wynn: Wynn glances at Quint with a frown and follows. 9:19:00 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, glancing around inquisitively. 9:19:24 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows, shaking his head. 9:21:18 PM Ceiling Cat: So making your way to the section with the Alchemists? You pass all manner of people, both customers and merchants. There's lots of vendors set up with food carts selling exotic meats on sticks. 9:23:57 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is now too afraid to buy anything. THANKS OBAM--NATION. 9:24:35 PM Janis: Anyone see anything good? 9:24:46 PM Janis: Janis looks around for the strange and mystical. 9:25:28 PM Ceiling Cat: It's all over the place. There is a man whose lower body is a scorpion selling cotton candy. 9:25:51 PM Quintilian: Cotton candy. ... or it looks like it. 9:26:23 PM Ceiling Cat: He nods at you! "Yes! A delicacy from a far off land!" 9:26:36 PM Janis: What's in it? 9:27:39 PM Ceiling Cat: Cotton Candy Vendor: It is a secret recipe. But I can tell you that sugar is the chief ingredient. 9:29:14 PM Janis: ...I'm not hungry, but thank you. 9:29:23 PM Janis: Janis keeps looking for emotions, attributes, etc. 9:29:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Well, you finall get to a section of the bizzare which seems full of strange smells. 9:30:42 PM Quintilian: It's pretty much all sugar. Spun out like cloth. 9:31:07 PM Quintilian: ... I smell rat on a stick. Teriyaki. 9:31:08 PM Ceiling Cat: There are tents and carts and tables set up selling different wares, everything from potions that aren't actually magical, to alchemical items like tanglefoot bags, to more esoteric wares. 9:33:16 PM Janis: Janis goes towards the esoteric wares. 9:34:05 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay! At this point I would like everyone to roll notice checks. 9:34:30 PM Janis: ((13, all the bad rolls are mine tonight)) 9:34:35 PM Wynn: (18. rolling well tonight.) 9:35:32 PM Quintilian: ((I don't know whether I should bother.)) 9:35:45 PM Quintilian: ((15! Shock!)) 9:38:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay. So you guys make your way through the alchemists. You find one woman who sells 'curiousities and extractions'. She looks human, fairly plain, and is sitting there behind her table reading a book. 9:38:25 PM Janis: You do extractions? 9:39:37 PM Quintilian: Quintilian eyes Janis. 9:39:44 PM Quintilian: You know, it occurs to me we should talk. 9:39:59 PM Wynn: Indeed. 9:40:01 PM Janis: ...uh...give us a minute. 9:40:06 PM Ceiling Cat: The woman looks at Wynn. "That is very rude." 9:40:20 PM Wynn: Then I'll be rude. 9:40:31 PM Janis: Sorry, we'll be right back. Just give us a minute. 9:40:48 PM Ceiling Cat: She looks at Wynn intently. "If you say so, Sarah Wynn." 9:41:01 PM Wynn: Wynn glares. 9:41:04 PM Janis: ...........wait, what? 9:41:24 PM Wynn: Stay out of my head. 9:41:27 PM Wynn: We're leaving. 9:41:48 PM Janis: Janis walks off with Wynn and Quint and Nilani somewhere private. 9:41:56 PM Janis: Janis turns to Wynn, what was that? 9:42:11 PM Wynn: I checked her. She didn't like it. 9:42:16 PM Ceiling Cat: She goes back to her book! 9:42:25 PM Janis: Is she evil? 9:42:29 PM Wynn: Of course. 9:42:50 PM Janis: Well...that doesn't necessarily mean anything. 9:43:03 PM Quintilian: It could easily be negative energy. 9:43:16 PM Quintilian: However, clearly you want some personality trait and/or emotion removed from your person. 9:43:21 PM Quintilian: What is it? 9:43:44 PM Janis: What difference does it make? It's not helping me now, and I can sell it to her. 9:44:22 PM Wynn: Because it is part of who you are and that's not something you should tamper with so flippantly. 9:44:58 PM Janis: Well I liked me better before I had it! 9:45:12 PM Wynn: What is "it?" 9:45:23 PM Janis: Guilt. 9:45:56 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 9:47:31 PM Quintilian: ... I don't think it's a good idea. 9:47:49 PM Janis: Well, that's obvious. 9:48:46 PM Janis: I can't do my job with it. 9:48:57 PM Janis: I told Wynn about it last night. 9:49:02 PM Wynn: And I don't agree. 9:49:53 PM Wynn: Things like this... there are no easy fixes. You shouldn't take shortcuts. 9:50:02 PM Wynn: Work through it and heal. 9:50:46 PM Janis: Easy for you to say. 9:50:54 PM Quintilian: It's not easy for anyone to say. 9:51:05 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "Easy?" 9:51:23 PM Janis: You made your fear go away, right? Isn't that a part of the whole Paladin thing? 9:51:49 PM Wynn: Fear, yes. Not guilt. Why do you think those nightmares still plague me? 9:52:20 PM Janis: But you still got rid of an emotion that didn't help you any more. 9:52:26 PM Quintilian: Besides, that's a curse, not a blessing. 9:52:29 PM Quintilian: Fear is useful. 9:52:29 PM Janis: That's all I'm doing. 9:53:08 PM Wynn: It's not at all the same thing. 9:54:44 PM Janis: How? 9:54:59 PM Wynn: For one thing, I didn't choose it. 9:55:12 PM Quintilian: Fear is what tells you to avoid things you should avoid, or be cautious when you should be cautious. 9:55:45 PM Wynn: It is an excellent tool for survival. 9:56:21 PM Janis: I'm keeping my fear, and my arrogance, and all that. 9:56:42 PM Janis: But I can't feel regret anymore. 9:56:48 PM Janis: I just can't do it. 9:56:50 PM Wynn: You can, you just don't want to. 9:57:23 PM Wynn: And where does that lead? Nothing to stop you from doing what you want. Less empathy. 9:58:17 PM Janis: I can't go into combat too afraid to hurt someone. Right here, right now, if we're attacked, I don't know what I will or won't do. 9:59:11 PM Quintilian: That's normal. 9:59:23 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Not wanting to fight is not a flaw." 9:59:34 PM Wynn: Seeking other options first is not a flaw. 9:59:43 PM Janis: It is when you can't fight at all. 10:00:37 PM Wynn: So what, you just want to become a ruthless killer? 10:00:49 PM Janis: Maybe. 10:01:01 PM Janis: I'd be a ruthless killer for good. 10:01:06 PM Quintilian: Why? 10:01:09 PM Quintilian: Without any empathy what's the point. 10:02:02 PM Janis: Wynn does it. 10:02:50 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. 10:02:58 PM Quintilian: ... no, she doesn't. 10:03:05 PM Quintilian: She doesn't lack empathy, she lacks fear. 10:03:12 PM Quintilian: Besides, I thought you didn't want any gods telling you what to do. 10:03:38 PM Janis: Feeling regret doesn't mean I can't feel empathy. ...I think. 10:03:46 PM Janis: I mean, I'd still know right from wrong. 10:04:04 PM Janis: And I'm not listening to Gods, I'm listening to me. 10:05:21 PM Wynn: It's not a good idea and you're not doing it. 10:05:53 PM Quintilian: I'm not stopping you from doing it. 10:05:55 PM Quintilian: But it's a bad idea. 10:06:03 PM Janis: ((To Wynn)) Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!? 10:07:16 PM Janis: You all keep telling me there's no fast solutions here, but we do not have time to make slow ones. 10:07:46 PM Janis: What happens the next time we fight a necromancer, or if the white circles show up again? 10:09:02 PM Quintilian: Then you'll rise to the occasion. 10:09:31 PM Wynn: You're not doing this. 10:10:28 PM Quintilian: I have faith in your ability. 10:10:31 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shrugs. 10:12:07 PM Wynn: You think you want to be like me? But I have something to keep me in check. What would you have? 10:12:18 PM Wynn: How do you know you'd still be able to tell good from evil when you can't now? 10:14:23 PM Wynn: We don't even know how all this works. 10:14:39 PM Janis: We could at least find out though. 10:14:56 PM Janis: We could ask her about the consequences, what she might want in return and such. 10:15:03 PM Quintilian: Mm. 10:15:10 PM Quintilian: I'm not stopping you. 10:15:35 PM Janis: No, Wynn is. 10:15:56 PM Wynn: And you'd better listen, because I'm apparently a ruthless killer. 10:16:20 PM Janis: That's not what I meant. 10:17:59 PM Janis: Ok, fine, what do you suggest? 10:18:07 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll notice. 10:18:18 PM Janis: ((25)) 10:18:24 PM Wynn: (18.) 10:18:30 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 10:18:33 PM Quintilian: ((0!)) 10:18:39 PM Wynn: I suggest that you work through your issues and not seek a quick fix. 10:22:53 PM Janis: Well, I at least want to hear the deal before I turn it down. 10:23:28 PM Janis: .......actually, maybe we should run away, very fast. 10:23:35 PM Quintilian: What? Why? 10:23:38 PM Janis: I think she's sicking the guards on Wynn. 10:23:48 PM Janis: Whatever you did Wynn, it did not go over well. 10:24:00 PM Quintilian: She didn't do anything. Let's get out of here. 10:24:16 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll notice again, all of you. 10:24:28 PM Wynn: (8.) 10:24:30 PM Janis: ((25 again)) 10:24:36 PM Wynn: All I did was check her aura. 10:24:42 PM Nilani: (( 18 )) 10:26:19 PM Quintilian: ((16)) 10:28:00 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay, Janis points out a sign, kind of hidden among all the signs, in every conceivable language, a sign that says "NO ENCHANTMENTS, NO DIVINATIONS WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION OF THE MERCHANT" 10:28:26 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. 10:28:52 PM Ceiling Cat: You guys missed it the first time. 10:28:54 PM Wynn: Why do we keep ending up at places like this? 10:29:08 PM Janis: .......sorry. 10:29:13 PM Janis: Ok, let's move. 10:30:17 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head and heads back to the vendor. 10:30:40 PM Janis: Janis follows, looking really uncomfortable about this plan. 10:30:46 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shakes his head. 10:31:03 PM Quintilian: We may be arrested, you realize. 10:31:08 PM Wynn: I may be. 10:31:45 PM Wynn: ...if I am, would you take my shield with you? I don't want to risk losing it. 10:32:01 PM Janis: No one's getting arrested. 10:33:02 PM Ceiling Cat: So, you approach the merchant woman the bored-looking guard. 10:33:17 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll K:R if you have it! 10:33:28 PM Wynn: (R, religion?) 10:33:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Yes. 10:33:52 PM Wynn: (13) 10:34:35 PM Quintilian: ((18 BK.)) 10:34:50 PM Quintilian: ((12 K: rel.)) 10:35:42 PM Wynn: Wynn nods at the guard and turns to the woman. "Excuse me. I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier. I was unaware of the law here." 10:36:04 PM Ceiling Cat: The guard looks at you, taking your measure. He seems to be a half-elf. 10:37:03 PM Quintilian: She didn't know. She doesn't break laws normally. 10:37:20 PM Janis: Breaking laws is her least favorite thing to do. 10:37:36 PM Quintilian: Is there a fine to pay or is incarceration required? 10:37:38 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to stop herself from rolling her eyes. 10:37:55 PM Ceiling Cat: ((Does Wynn have her Cuthbert symbol prominently displayed?)) 10:38:08 PM Wynn: ((Yep. shield and chest)) 10:39:12 PM Ceiling Cat: He eyes the symbol of St. Cuthbert. 10:39:39 PM Ceiling Cat: Then back at the merchant. Roll SM! 10:39:54 PM Wynn: (24) 10:40:03 PM Janis: ((everyone, or just Wynn?)) 10:40:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Anyone can. 10:40:20 PM Janis: ((20)) 10:40:51 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 10:41:21 PM Quintilian: ((14.)) 10:45:25 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay. It's not hard to see, as the guard is not really hiding it or making an effort to do so -- he doesn't like this merchant woman. "Look, Elora. Paladin of St. Cuthbert. They love laws. " 10:45:35 PM Ceiling Cat: He looks at Wynn. "Can you cast a spell?" 10:45:44 PM Wynn: Um, yes? 10:45:52 PM Ceiling Cat: Guard: Any spell. Please. 10:46:09 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down and turns it to fire. 10:47:58 PM Ceiling Cat: He nods, satisfied. "If she willingly broke the law, she wouldn't be casting any spells. I'm satisfied. I'm letting her off with a warning." 10:48:03 PM Ceiling Cat: Elora, the merchant, makes a face. 10:48:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Guard: First time at the bazaar, I take it? 10:48:28 PM Janis: Yeah. 10:48:33 PM Wynn: Thank you. 10:48:45 PM Ceiling Cat: Guard: Just mind the rules from here on out, okay? 10:48:58 PM Wynn: Of course. 10:49:24 PM Janis: Janis nods 10:49:49 PM Janis: Janis looks from Wynn to the shopkeeper "Um...hi." 10:49:56 PM Quintilian: Any other advice? 10:50:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Guard: Yes. Don't deal with this one. Try Orion three tents south of here. 10:50:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Elora scowls even more! 10:50:53 PM Janis: Duly noted. Thank you. 10:51:01 PM Janis: Janis heads for that tent. 10:51:06 PM Wynn: Indeed. It's appreciated. 10:51:25 PM Ceiling Cat: He nods, and moves off. Elora flips him off as he leaves. He returns the gesture. 10:51:31 PM Wynn: Wynn extinguishes her shield and puts it back on her back. 10:51:40 PM Quintilian: ... sorry, ma'am. 10:52:11 PM Ceiling Cat: She makes a noise and goes back to her book! 10:52:28 PM Janis: Janis is still heading for Orion, whether anyone follows her or not. 10:52:32 PM Wynn: Wynn goes with Janis. 10:53:10 PM Nilani: Nilani follows them. 10:53:45 PM Janis: Janis enters the tent once everyone catches up 10:55:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay! You find a small tent, with a cauldron at its center, and shelves lined with various vials and baubles. "Hello!" Comes a cheerful voice. 10:55:56 PM Janis: Janis responds "Hi...Orion?" 10:56:29 PM Ceiling Cat: This floating skull comes floating out. "Yes! That's me. I'm Orion, Alchemist Extraordinaire!" 10:56:51 PM Janis: You get a high recommendation from one of the guards here. 10:57:23 PM Ceiling Cat: "Oh, which one?" He asks pleasantly. You think. He's a skull, he's always grinning. 10:57:36 PM Janis: Half-Elf. Fan of Paladins. 10:58:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Oh yes, that's Mattuck. Good kid. Paladin of Waukeen. 10:58:55 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: So what can I help you with? 10:59:24 PM Janis: I wanted to ask you about extracts. 11:00:32 PM Quintilian: Do you ever miss skin? 11:00:52 PM Quintilian: Or is it more of a nuisance than it's worth? 11:00:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Oh, I have all manner of extracts. All the real thing, too. Divine away, if you wish, you have my permission in my tent. 11:01:49 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Oh, I never had skin. 11:02:20 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: I am a mimir. I'm more of a construct. 11:02:28 PM Janis: That's cool. 11:02:52 PM Janis: But, I was more interested in how you obtained them. 11:03:14 PM Quintilian: Convenient. 11:04:18 PM Janis: And, if you accepted people selling them to you. 11:04:36 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: It depends on the extraction in question. 11:04:45 PM Janis: Regret. 11:05:05 PM Wynn: Not sure why anyone would want to buy regret. 11:05:15 PM Janis: Janis glares at Wynn. 11:06:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion's jaw closes and grinds slightly in thought. 11:06:59 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Regret is very easy to come by, I'm afraid. 11:07:21 PM Janis: So, a lot of people feel they're better without it? 11:08:02 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Yes, until more regret takes its place. 11:08:04 PM Quintilian: I suppose you could feed it to an enemy. 11:08:26 PM Janis: Can you just take away the ability to feel it. 11:08:34 PM Janis: Guilt, or whatever that's called? 11:10:17 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: That... is not really what I do. There are Enchanters that specialize in that kind of work. Extracting the essence of an emotion doesn't remove the emotion permanently. Just bleeds it away temporarily. 11:10:36 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:10:52 PM Janis: Have you ever met someone who met with that kind of Enchanter? 11:11:41 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Can't say as I have, I'm afraid. 11:11:56 PM Janis: Janis nods "Well, thank you, I think". 11:12:06 PM Quintilian: Feel free to explain why it's a bad idea. 11:13:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Well, letting someone muck with your mind is always a bad idea, in my opinion. 11:17:21 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: That said, if you *really* want it, you could probably find someone here. 11:17:43 PM Janis: Do you know any Enchanters here? Anyone you'd trust? 11:18:19 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: No. They don't like me very much; most enchanters are not fans of people they can't influence. 11:18:35 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:18:44 PM Wynn: More reason not to seek one out. 11:19:01 PM Janis: ....can you show me a vial of arrogance? 11:19:11 PM Janis: I'd just like to see what arrogance looks like. 11:19:39 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Oh, a very nice genasi gentleman bought my last vial not half an hour ago. 11:19:59 PM Janis: ...well...ok then. 11:20:03 PM Janis: Thanks for the help. 11:20:33 PM Quintilian: Hm. 11:20:57 PM Quintilian: ... anyone a specialist in curses? 11:21:21 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Curses? You want someone cursed? I believe that's agasint the laws of the bazaar... 11:21:51 PM Janis: We want a curse lifted. 11:22:33 PM Quintilian: We definitely do not want anyone cursed. 11:23:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Ohhhh. Hmm. Well, even I could cast a Remove Curse spell, if that's what you need. 11:23:33 PM Wynn: It's a bit more powerful than that. 11:23:50 PM Janis: From what we understand, deities have trouble with this one. 11:24:24 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Oh dear. 11:24:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: That is a bit beyond my ability. 11:25:31 PM Janis: Janis nods 11:25:41 PM Quintilian: It's beyond most. 11:25:42 PM Quintilian: Well, it's been quite interesting to meet you. I suppose we'd best get moving. 11:26:22 PM Wynn: Agreed. 11:26:42 PM Janis: Do you know someone here who might be up to it? 11:27:09 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: ... you will find all manner of people who will *tell* you they are up to it. 11:27:25 PM Janis: Yeah, not the same thing. 11:27:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Orion: Indeed. 11:28:56 PM Janis: Well, I guess that's all. Thanks.